dystopian_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarigani (Small Naval Robot)
The Zarigani is a small diving robot belonging to the Empire of the Blazing Sun. It combines extreme mobility with powerful close combat abilities, making it a unit to be feared. Armament Type-71 Flamethrower x1 *Fixed Channel Fore Arc *Tertiary Weapon *Attack Dice: 3/-/-/- *Corrosive On the Tabletop Overview: The Zarigani is an interesting unit, that may seem a bit underwhelming at first glance but becomes increasingly more attractive the more you realize how well all of its more subtle features come together. Insane movement options including the ability to go submerged, combined with the ability to reliably throw down multiple Raging Fire and Corrosive tokens per turn, AND robot boarding on top of that, make the Zarigani a unit worth considering. Movement: Breaking the trend of Sharp Turn, the Zarigani simply has a minimum movement of 0", however, this is combined with a 360º turn range, meaning you can go anywhere you want and not bother about pesky things like mines that most other units can't avoid. Throw in a 10" move, and it goes without saying that this is one slippery little CRUSTACEAN. It especially appreciates this mobility, as it's sole weapon is stuck on a fixed channel. Durability: Clocking in at DR 3 and CR 5, it's perfectly average for a small naval vessel. One may bemoan the lack of the EotBS CR buff, but it's still better off than the Fujin in that regard. On top of that, it has both Elusive Target and Small Target. What really makes it shine in this category, however, is its status as a diving model. The ability to go submerged gives it a ton of survivability as both Capital and non-Capital will only hit it on 6's (CC and Torpedoes notwithstanding), and goes a long way to ensuring that it gets to RB1 where it can light up the enemy before sinking its PINCERS into them. Offense: The offensive power of the Zarigani isn't immediately obvious, until one realizes all the little things it has going for it. 3 AD doesn't seem like much at first glance, but given that Flamethrowers combine instead of link, we're looking at a not insubstantial 15 AD in RB1. Now, as if the possibility of one to two Raging Fires wasn't enough, the fact that these same Flamethrowers are Corrosive means you're looking at one to two Corrosion tokens as well. Certainly a scary thought on its own...which only gets worse for your opponent, as you have 15 AP of reckless robot thrashing coming at them afterwards. This is enough to be a threat to Large or Massive vessels, Small and Medium units would do well to be wary of this ARTHROPOD. The only real downside to its offense is having a singular weapon stuck on a fixed channel, and no ability to fight outside of RB1. Still, though, while the Zarigani is definitely a specialized unit, it performs its function exceptionally well. In Summary: Pros: *Amazing mobility. *Ability to dive, combined with Elusive/Small Target, make it fairly survivable. *Incredible offensive potential with nasty lingering effects for its victims. Cons: *Absolutely no ability to fight outside of RB1. *While threatening, its role is perhaps a bit too focused. *Suffers from a severe identity crisis. Category:Naval Category:Empire of the Blazing Sun Category:Non-Capital